Phoenix Ikki
|-|Bronze Cloth= |-|God Cloth= Summary Phoenix Ikki is the bronze saint of Phoenix. Although he was introduced later than the other four main Bronze Saints, Ikki's role in the story is quite significant. He serves as the first antagonist in the series that the other Saints must defeat, as well as a powerful ally later in the series. While Ikki is officially recognized as a Bronze Saint, his base power easily places him well above most Silver Saints, and his reputation as a powerhouse is common knowledge among his peers and fellow Bronze Saints. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' At least '''6-C, Likely Higher | 4-A | 3-C | High 3-A Name: Phoenix Ikki Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Bronze Saint of the constallation of Phoenix. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cosmo, Atomization, Regeneration (High), Fire Manipulation, Reactive Evolution (The same attack never works twice), Illusion Creation, Can destroy his opponent's mind, Telepathy, Resurrection, Can hit intangible beings (Cosmos users can hit ghosts), Resistance to being atomized (Can take hits from other Cosmo users like they were regular hits) | All abilities he had before, but far more powerful, Has 7 senses instead of 5, Dimensional Travel (His "Suicidal Attack" trapped Virgo Shaka in another dimension), Can keep fighting after his five sense and his mind were destroyed | All the abilities he had before, but far more powerful, Has 8 senses instead of 5, Has total control over his own soul, Can live without a body, Resurection, Flight | All the abilities he had before, but far more powerful, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and to having his senses disabled (Fine while being nearby Hades, whose Cosmo disables the five senses and the mind of the opponent passively) Attack Potency: At least Island level, Likely Higher (Far superior to chapter 1 Seiya, who could generate this much energy), Can ignore durability via atomization | Likely Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Gold Saints) | Galaxy level (Far superior to before, Managed to defeat Garuda Aiacos) | High Universe level (Helped the other Bronze Saints to damage Hades) Speed: At least Supersonic (An average Bronze Saint can cross the sound barrier, and Ikki is superior to most of them) | FTL (Comparable to the Gold Saints), Possibly Massively FTL+ (Stated to be able to cross quadrillions of kilometers to escape a FTL attack, being only unable to do it because Virgo Shaka stopped him) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before, Could cross the Hyperdimension in minutes) | Massivelt FTL+ (Far faster than before, Comparable to Pegasus Seiya, who blitzed Thanatos) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class EJ | Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic | Universal Durability: At least Island level Likely Higher (Easily overpowered multiple Bronze Saints), Resurrection makes him very hard to permanently kill | At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Gold Saints, Survived a Galaxian Explosion from Gemini Saga, he was, however, greatly damaged by it) | Galaxy level (Far superior to before, Survived multiple attacks from Garuda Aiacos) | At least High Universe level (Survived a casual hit from Hades) Stamina: Very High (Superior to most Bronze Saints) | Extremelly High (Comparable to the Gold Saints) | Even Higher (Far supperior to before, Compareble to the Underworld Judges) | Godly (Could suvive a hit from Hades) Range: Several meters with his cosmo | Unknown, but far higher | Unknown, but far higher | Unknown, but far higher Standard Equipment: Phoenix Cloth Intelligence: Extremelly good fighter, can hold his own against beings way more powerful than him Weaknesses: None notable Key: Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | 8th Sense | God Cloth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconcusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepathy Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hax Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Shonen Jump Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings